1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas lighter with a safety device, and more particularly to a gas lighter with a so-called child resistant safety device which prevents inadvertent ignition by preventing the evolution of gas while the lighter is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A gas lighter with a cap causes gas to be evolved associatedly with the opening action of the cap, and this type of lighter can be readily ignited either by the rotation of a file which is in contact with a flint or by the operation of a piezoelectric ignition device. Once produced, the fire will not go out until the cap is closed, and hence inadvertent ignition of the lighter is a safety hazard for those who, like children, are unfamiliar with the proper use of the lighter.
For this reason, there is a demand for a safer gas lighter which prevents inadvertent ignition by those who, like children, are unfamiliar with operation thereof. Heretofore, gas lighters with various types of safety devices have already been proposed. These safety devices are provided with a lock mechanism which hinders the depression of an ignition lever without the release of the lock mechanism. However, any of these lighters have drawbacks in their usage, and thus it is desirable that the gas lighter be improved for practical use.
Conventional child resistant safety devices are designed to prevent igniting operations. In the case of a gas lighter with a cap which causes gas to be evolved by the opening of the cap, gas is evolved even when the igniting operations are hindered, thereby resulting in wasteful consumption of gas. Devices which are safer and easier to operate are therefore desired.